


In the Name of Love and Justice

by Lerrachim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Angst and Humor, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Magic, Magical Fighting, Mild Transphobia, POV Alternating, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerrachim/pseuds/Lerrachim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you wearing a skirt, Stiles?” Derek asked, because yes, that was what was important right now. Maybe he was still dreaming? That had to be it, because he couldn't think of another reason why Stiles would suddenly wear a costume that involved red knee-high boots, a blue pleated skirt that barely covered his butt, a couple of red ribbons, white gloves and a tiara. </p><p>“He is not wearing a skirt,” the voice from earlier declared and Derek wasn't even surprised anymore to see a black cat sitting beside him. A black cat that was talking. “It is a traditional armor that has been worn only by our most powerful magical knights. It is one of the greatest honors to be chosen to wear it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this started as crack, but I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out in the end. There are a lot of references in this work, but I don't want to spoil anything for you. I hope you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
> Also, I want to thank my friends [whereupon](http://whereupon.tumblr.com) and [serejane](http://serejane.tumblr.com) for the beta read. You guys were a great help!
> 
> I am not a native speaker so please tell me, if anything seems odd.

“I can't believe this girl. Who does she think she is? She is such a douchebag!” Stiles vented. 

He was currently on his way home from yet another adventure in the witch's maze. It had been the third incident in two weeks and although Stiles slowly began to get the knack of fighting against the witch's minions, he was still new to magic and painfully aware that one single mishap could lead to fatal consequences. He was exhausted and tired.

“She always appears in the last nick of time, throws around one or two rose-twigs and later acts like she saved the day, while in fact it's me who has to do the real work!” Stiles continued his outrage, getting only a languid 'meow' for an answer.

“And why is she acting so mysterious all the time? Aren't we supposed to fight together?”

“Who are you talking to?” a familiar voice asked him, while he could feel the soft pat of a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott?” Stiles shrieked terror-stricken. “I … nobody. I mean just this cat. I was talking to this cat. Not that she was answering or anything. Don't be silly. Cats can't talk. Everybody knows that. Get your shit together Scott!”

 _Well that was smooth you idiot._ Stiles hated lying to Scott. He wasn't used to it and while lying to his father came naturally, (because that's what a teenager is supposed to do especially if his dad is a cop, isn't he?) Scott was his best friend and they had established a relationship in which they shared every thought. Stiles brain to mouth filter usually refused to function around Scott and people had been making jokes about them being joined at the hips, but now everything had changed.

“You're acting weird again Stiles, everything alright?” Scott asked, heartfelt concern lingering in his voice.

“Me? No. I mean Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired and the sun is killing me.” Stiles claimed and gesticulated towards the sky where the sun currently was covered by thick clouds. Shit. He really wasn't good at this.

Scott followed Stiles' upward pointing fingers and when his gaze shifted back towards Stiles, Scott looked like he was a puppy and Stiles had just kicked him.

“Look Scott I ...” Stiles stammered.

“I know something is up. You've been acting strange and lying to me for weeks now and I simply don't understand why you won't tell me the truth. You know you can tell me anything don't you?” 

“Yes I know that, it's just ...” 

The hurt and insecurity Stiles saw on Scott's face was almost enough to make him give in and break the promise he had made to Cora. Almost. However, as painful as it was to see Scott this way, Stiles didn't want to endanger the life of his best friend. Never.

“Just what? I can keep a secret. You know that. I've never told anyone that you're gay and you came out to me during sixth grade!”

Stiles smiled briefly when the remote memory flashed in his mind. He had felt so bad that day. Liking other boys wasn't normal after all (at least that's what he thought at that time) and it would have been yet another thing for his classmates to bully him for. Scott had accepted him, had promised to keep it a secret and had told Stiles about his crush on their biology teacher, Mrs Martin, in return.

“It's not that. I know you are trustworthy. I just don't want you to-” Stiles began but he was interrupted by an angry hiss and stopped immediately.

“Don't even bother with another excuse, dude. I don't wanna hear them anymore. Gotta go now. Deaton wants me to clean the dog kennels today,” Scott stated and left Stiles behind without turning around even once.

“See ya,” Stiles mumbled not loud enough for Scott to hear.

“That was way too close Stiles. You need to be careful,” the black furred cat, that was sitting on the wall beside him, muttered. She glared at him and Stiles poked her at the crescent shaped, bright spot on her forehead.

“Shut up, Cora. Cats can't talk, especially not in public.”

The cat tried to claw his hand, but Stiles withdrew it quickly enough. Pleased by this small victory, Stiles decided to continue his way home. After a while he mumbled, “I know, I can't tell him, but I still hate that I have to lie to him.”

Cora made a comforting meow as he hurried down the road. Sleep was what he needed now.

 

 

“Tell me, why am I doing this again?” Stiles asked hours later when he finally was able to slip into his bed. Cora lay curled up beside him and he was petting her soft fur with lazy movements.

“You're one of the holy knights fighting for love and justice. You need to gather your fellows and find our prince, for he is the only one who will be able to lead us through the wicked maze and banish the evil Queen of witches into the realms of twilight like it has been foreseen so many years ago,” the cat answered, yawning in between.

“I know that already. You told me this plenty of times, but never what it's supposed to mean. Why me? Why do I have to fight? Who is this prince and what will happen after this witch is banished?”

Stiles was always unsettled by those questions, which was another reason he needed to rest so badly.

“I don't know Stiles. I'm sorry. I really wish I could give you an answer. All I know is that the whole world will have to suffer dire consequences if the witch isn't stopped soon.”

“And if I fail?”

“You won't. You can do it,” Cora ensured right before she dropped off. 

 

 

A few days later, Stiles was on his way to the police station, when a young man in a black leather jacket came towards him. Stiles was astonished by the guys beauty and only noticed that his own body had frozen, after the guy had given him a deadly glare upon passing Stiles. 

He was only two or three inches taller than Stiles, had broad shoulders and was extremely well-build for his age, but what really got Stiles' attention were his wide, greenish eyes and his sharp defined cheekbones. Also, there was stubble and while Stiles never had wanted to rub his face against somebody’s beard before, the current thought of doing so was loud enough to drown every other thought in his head.

Stiles' father stood outside the station just a few footsteps away and it looked like he had just seen off the mysteriously good looking guy.

“I've got your lunch,” Stiles proclaimed and handed over a small box with leftovers from the previous day. His father had forgotten to bring it with him, and, since it was a Saturday, Stiles had offered to play the errand boy.

“Thanks son,” the Sheriff of Beacon City said.

“Who was that guy?” Stiles wanted to know.

“Remember the missing children from the orphanage?”

Stiles did. His father had told him two days ago that three children were missing. They had disappeared separately, always one or two days between each incident. Cora was investigating it at the moment. It seemed like something the witch's servants would do: Lure innocent children into her maze, so she could slowly drain their life force and increase her own strength. 

“That was Derek Lahey. He recently began volunteering at the orphanage and was the last person who saw everyone of the missing kids,” his father explained.

“Are you even supposed to tell me that?”

“No, but you just brought me food and I know you wouldn't leave me alone until I gave you at least something.”

Stiles smirked like he had just been caught at one of his shenanigans. His father knew him too well. 

“So, do you think he did it?” Stiles asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe that Mr. Dark-Tall-and-Handsome was a child molester.

“I doubt it,” his father stated and opened the box in his hands.

Stiles understood that he wouldn't get any further details from his father so he made a quick decision, said goodbye and began following Derek.

“This isn't stalking,” he told himself repeatedly. After all, there was a great chance that Derek knew something that could help to find the entrance to the maze – if the witch's henchmen were involved that is.

Plus, Derek totally could be the prince he and Cora were looking for. A prince had to be beautiful, hadn't he? And Stiles never had seen a more beautiful being in his entire life.

 

 

After a short run Stiles had managed to catch up with Derek. He had wanted to see where Derek was going so he had slowed his pace and tried to act inconspicuous. He really had tried to and effort was worth something, wasn't it? Derek could have at least acted like he hadn't noticed what Stiles was up to! Obviously Derek disagreed. 

When Derek turned around his face assumed an angry expression.

“Why are you following me?” he demanded. 

“I uhm … shit. Listen I'm ...” Stiles stuttered, startled by Derek's sudden act. _Great work Stilinski. You truly are a master of disguise._

“You … You're that kid from the police Station,” Derek realized and grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt. “What do you want?”

OK, fine. Derek obviously wanted it the hard way, but Stiles was almost sixteen years old and nobody was allowed to call him a kid anymore. Especially no one that could only be two or three years older than him. He was a warrior of justice, dammit!

Stiles grabbed Derek likewise at the collar of his jacket and tried to push him away (or pull him even closer? Stiles didn't actually knew what he was trying to accomplish). However, Derek was confused enough by Stiles' vain actions that he let go of the younger boy.

“What do you want?” Derek repeated more calmly than before.

“I wanted to ask you about the missing children,” Stiles answered truthfully.

“And who are you to ask about them? You don't look like you're from the press and I already told the police everything I know.”

“Stiles … I am Stiles.”

“That's not even a real name. Don't lie to me,” Derek growled and pressed his index finger in a threatening gesture into Stiles' chest.

“It's a nickname, you idiot. I am Sheriff Stilinski's son,” Stiles explained not scared at all. Well, a little scared. Maybe even a lot.

“So you want me to believe that the Sheriff send his son to spy on me? I already told him that I didn't do it. You guys are wasting your time! If you keep concentrating on me, you'll never find the children. They could still be alive and waiting for your help and here you are chasing after me!”

“I am not with the police, OK? And for the record: I don't think you kidnapped them. I just wanted to ask you something, because my father refused to give me any details.”

“And why would you need any details? I don't have time for a kid playing detective.”

 _Ungh_ – Handsome looking or not, this guy was an arrogant dick. Yes, Stiles still wanted to rub his face all over Derek, but if that was ever going to happen, he would make sure that Derek worked on his personality beforehand.

“OK, first of all: I don't think you're that much older than me, so stop calling me a kid. Second: I get that you're mad, because the police might have treated you like their prime suspect, though I really doubt my father would go as hard on you as he went on me that time he thought I blew up Whittemore's mailbox, without having any further prove that you're actually involved in the children disappearances! Third: I know you're worried and want to find the kids, but guess what so do I and I really think I might be able to help finding them.”

Derek looked unimpressed. “And how do you think you'll be of any help?” he asked his voice full of doubt.

“You wouldn't believe me, if I told you. I get that it sounds weird, but the truth would sound even weirder. Look, could you just tell me when and where you saw each of the kids for the last time? I'll leave you alone afterwards. Promise.”

Derek gave an annoyed huff as an answer. His face was blank and Stiles couldn't possibly guess what he was thinking. Therefore it came as a surprise when the older boy finally began to speak again.

“Fine. I can show you.”

That was an outcome Stiles hadn't expected.

 

 

“So, this is it?”

“Yes, this is the playground where Olly and Andrea disappeared,” Derek stated neutral.

“And they seriously let you go back here after you already had lost two children?” Stiles wondered as he was examining the slide. Something about this place was strange. Stiles knew the feeling he was currently experiencing. The air was buzzing with magic. There had to be an entry to the maze somewhere around here, but he would need Cora's help to find it's exact location.

“I already told you that I've never been alone with them. Also, I did not lose them. They disappeared. The last time I saw Carver he was inside the orphanage's own garden, but he could have come here by himself. He was very worried after Andrea had gone missing and wanted to search her.”

Derek stepped towards the swing. The wood creaked due to the sudden weight. His hands clung around the iron chains and he began to speak with his gaze focused on the ground, “What if … What if we don't find them? I know something happened to them. I had a strange feeling about this place. They didn't just run away, like some of the policemen say. Olly wouldn't do that.”

The sudden sadness in Derek's voice startled Stiles. Apparently Derek wasn't a dick after all. He just cared a hell of a lot more about the kids then Stiles had assumed. Stiles repeated his last thought out loud.

“Orphans need somebody to look out for them. It's hard growing up without anybody to count on,” Derek explained.

“Is that why you're volunteering at the orphanage?” Stiles asked. He stood almost right in front of Derek, but followed the three-foot rule.

The older boy turned his head up so that his gaze was meeting Stiles' as he said, “That's none of your bui– I mean … Just don't.”

“Well, that feels awkward, but thanks anyway for showing me this place. I have a good feeling that the kids will show up very soon. You don't need to worry.”

“Is this the part where you tell me about your psychic talents?” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles smiled awkwardly and patted himself on his thighs. 

“No, this is the part were I have to go,” he wanted to say but within a wink of his eyelashes Derek had disappeared. Right in front of him. Sucked into the witch’s maze. This was bad. Really really bad.

“Cora were are you?” he asked inside his head, knowing that she would hear him, if only she was close enough.

“Coming!” she answered.

“I found another entrance. The missing children and Derek – I think they are trapped inside!” Stiles didn't need to explain to Cora who Derek was, because his mind had began showing her images of him and things the young man had said, ever since Stiles had mentioned his name. Stiles would never get used to how this telepathy thing he had going with his cat was working.

“Stiles, I think he might be … But I can't be sure before I see him in person. What are you waiting for? You need to transform. Call the magical words!”

_Oh no..._

 

 

Derek didn't know how he had got to this place. He didn't even know what this place was. Everything was so different. There was no solid ground beneath him. Was he floating? The atmosphere around him felt thick, almost electrifying. A constant dull sound was vibrating in his ears only to be frequently disrupted by horrid shrieks, manic laughter or the sound of gibberish chanting.

The images were the worst though. Doll-like, hellish creatures appeared in front of him and vanished again. Every creature looked different than the ones before. Some seemed content to just stare at Derek or laugh like hyenas while they were twisting their own heads in a full circle. Some twirled around Derek and forced him to look into their eyes, were he could see images of himself as a child, blood, his first foster family and other hurtful memories. Others carried around big scissors, which they used to behead their chums.

This couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare. He recognized his fallacy when the creatures began pulling at him, almost tearing him apart in the progress. The pain was real and would be enough to drive him into insanity. He would reach his limit soon.

“Derek! Derek!” a distant, unfamiliar voice was calling.

“Derek! You need to open your eyes!”

What was this voice talking about? His eyes were open, weren't they?

“Derek, you're dreaming! Those creatures aren't real. Open your eyes!”

That sounded too good to be true. How could those creatures be unreal if he could feel the pain they were causing him?

“Derek! Stiles is in danger. The enemy is too strong. He needs your help!”

 

 

Derek opened his eyes and the first thing he realized was that he was lying on the ground. He found himself in a room that was illuminated with torches. He couldn't see any walls or the ceiling for that matter. Everything that wasn't illuminated by the fire was black as the dead of night, though he believed to catch a glimpse of the doll creatures in some of the shadows. 

The air still felt thick and the constant buzzing in his ears hadn't vanished either. Stiles stood in front of him. His back was facing Derek and he had twisted his head to glance over his shoulder.

“Why are you wearing a skirt, Stiles?” Derek asked, because yes, that was what was important right now. Maybe he was still dreaming? That had to be it, because he couldn't think of another reason why Stiles would suddenly wear a costume that involved red knee-high boots, a blue pleated skirt that barely covered his butt, a couple of red ribbons, white gloves and a tiara. 

“He is not wearing a skirt,” the voice from earlier declared and Derek wasn't even surprised anymore to see a black cat sitting beside him. A black cat that was talking. “It is a traditional armor that has been worn only by our most powerful magical knights. It is one of the greatest honors to be chosen to wear it.”

It was apparent that Derek had offended the cat with his question, but before he could even decide, whether it was worth apologizing for, Stiles intervened. “Oh my god chill, Cora! We all know that no matter what you're saying, it doesn't change the fact that I am wearing a skirt. Anyway, there is more important stuff right now. He is coming again. You need to hurry, I'm not sure if I can hold him off any longer.”

Only now, Derek realized that Stiles was using both his arms to support some sort of crescent shaped transparent shield. It almost looked like Stiles was using magic and at this rate Derek was ready to believe anything.

“Hurry!” Stiles whined when another attack hit his protective force field.

“Take this,” Cora said and gave Derek something that looked like a pen with a gem on top of it. “Now say 'Mars power, make-up' and get up before you do so.”

“What? Why would I say something like that?” 

Derek refused to do something as stupid sounding as that. Maybe this was all part of Stiles' plan to embarrass him, not that Stiles had any motive to do so. Nevertheless he got up just to regret it almost instantly, because his legs were shaking like jello. He didn't listen to the cat, telling him that there was no time to explain, because all of a sudden another thought had hit his mind.

“The children, are they trapped inside this – whatever this is? Can we still save them?”

“Yes, I think we can,” Stiles responded just when his shield began bursting due to the impact of another magical projectile. “Shit. I'm sorry. You need to say the magical words know!”

Derek nodded determined. If that was what he needed to do to save the children, nothing would stop him from doing so. He raised his left hand, in which he was holding the pen, and as soon as he had repeated the magical words, fire started to burst around him and when he opened his eyes again he was wearing a similar outfit to Stiles' costume, just with a lot more red and yep those were most definitely pumps on his feet.

He didn't know what came over him, when he struck a pose and yelled, “Agent of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!” To tell the truth, he didn't even care why he had done that, because the feeling of relieve that overcame him, because he hadn't tripped during it was much greater. After all, this was only his second time wearing shoes with heels this high.

“What's happening to me?” he asked eventually.

“You've been chosen! You're one of the holy Sailor Warriors, magical guards from an extinct civilization. You are the incarnation of Sailor Mars and thus able to wield the powers of the holy fire,” Cora explained.

“I believe our enemy is wooden. You should be able to burn him down,” Stiles added and before Derek knew what he was doing he had cast a fireball and thrown it towards the general direction the previous attacks had come from. 

He didn't hit anything, but illuminated the room enough so that they finally were able to see their enemy, a dark moving mass that somehow shared some of the surrealistic features of the creatures from Derek's previous misery. On it's back sprouted hundreds of long tendrils that were moving in threatening gestures, most of them cluttered with sharp thorns.

The creature shrieked horrifyingly as it launched for another attack. Trying to hit Derek and Stiles at the same time, it swiped it's tendrils horizontally across the room. Derek jumped in the air and noticed in the corner of his eye that Stiles had evaded in a similar fashion. Dammit! All the creature had to do now was to time it's next attack with the moment when Stiles and Derek would hit the ground.

Derek knew that he had to do something and managed to invoke yet another blazing sphere mid air. This time, he was able to aim better and inflamed great parts of the enemy's body.

“That was awesome!” Stiles cheered, but Derek knew that it was too soon to celebrate their victory. The creature hadn't given up yet. Derek summoned another fireball, but was stopped by Stiles before he could shoot it.

“Stop, Derek, I think he's ...”

They had managed to drive the monster into a corner and obviously it had decided to change it's tactic. Out of nowhere, the missing children appeared and the monster grabbed them with it's tendrils, using them as a shield to guard his own body. For a moment, Derek felt relieve washing through his mind, because the kids were still alive, only to be terrified shortly after, because of the immediate danger. He couldn't possibly use his fire anymore.

“Stiles, it is going to kill them!” Derek yelled desperately.

“Don't worry Sailor Mars, it's my time now. My magic won't affect the life of a child,” Stiles proclaimed and pointed his gloved fingers towards the monster before he continued to speak, “To lure innocent children into your maze, so you can feed on their fear and strengthen your powers for further evil deeds is a despicable thing in it's own, but you chose to abduct orphans, because you thought they would be easy targets and that nobody would care, if they went missing. I have no words that can describe your incredible hideous behavior. Those children suffered great misfortunes and deserve nothing but happiness for the rest of their lives. I won't allow you to hurt them any further, for I am Sailor Moon the warrior of Love and Justice! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!”

“For the love of God, stop striking poses and attack already!” Derek snarled. 

The creature apparently had decided to attack again and hurled one of the children in their direction. Luckily, Derek had been able to catch the little girl before she was hurt. Meanwhile Stiles had taken his tiara and was ready to launch his own attack.

“Moon tiara magic!” he chanted and threw the magically amplified tiara towards the beast. The tiara was radiating bright light and whichever part of the monster came in contact with it was turned to ashes in an instant.

Derek caught the other two kids that were still unconscious and brought them securely to the ground. Stiles had defeated the creature and the children were unhurt. 

Derek was completely baffled and overwhelmed by what had happened. The pain he had felt while those dolls had attempted to tear him apart, was still echoing inside his brain. His fingers were tingling, because he had used some sort of magic to control fire and aside from that he was still wondering why he had to wear this ridiculous outfit to be able to do so in the first place. Also, his heels were hurting. Non of that mattered now though, because the children were safe. Knowing that was such a relieve that Derek couldn't help but smile.

“We did it!” Stiles rejoiced, while he was performing some kind of victory dance.

“Yes, we did,” Derek agreed.

“We should go home,” Cora decided “Those kids have spent far to much time in this maze already. They will be fine, but they need to rest.”

 

 

Hours later, after the children had been taken care of, Stiles sat on the same swing on which Derek had disappeared right before his eyes. Stiles had sealed the local entry to the maze already. He was waiting for Derek to show up, because they had agreed to meet again so that they could talk about what had happened. Cora had already explained the important parts, but Derek had said that he would need some time to think about it. 

Stiles was nervous and Derek being late didn't help. 

“Hey, sorry you had to wait,” Derek said when he finally arrived. His face showed signs of worry and guilt.

“It's alright,” Stiles cawed. Suddenly he was certain that this meeting wouldn't turn out the way Stiles was hoping for. After today's fight Stiles wasn't sure, whether he could keep fighting all by himself. The witch was too powerful and the maze got scarier every time. Dang it, he was only a fifteen year old boy!

“I really wanted to thank you again,” Derek began, “Without you … without you Andrea, Carver and Olly would be dead – I would be dead. I'm sorry I treated you like a kid. You're really brave.”

Stiles felt his cheeks begin to blush, but no matter what Derek was saying, his body language still indicated that Stiles was about to be brushed off.

“But?” Stiles asked to get it over with.

“No but,” Derek said awkwardly, hands still in his pockets, “ My answer is yes. Yes, I will join you in your battle against the witch.”

“You're such a jerk!” Stiles yelled, but despite his words slammed his body against Derek's to engulf him into a tight hug.

“What?” Derek gasped. 

For the moment, it seemed like he was too surprised to push the other boy away, but when Stiles explained, “For a second I really thought you would say no and it might seem to you that I'm brave and all, but fighting alone was way too scary and I don't think I can do it anymore,” Derek hugged him back and wow, if that didn't feel nice.

“You won't have to,” Derek declared.

“Why would you make such a grumpy face while delivering good news?” Stiles asked, though he wasn't exactly interested in the answer, since his thoughts were already drifting towards more pressing prospects.

“That's just the way my … Stiles what are you doing?” Derek said.

“Nothing,” Stiles responded innocently.

“Are you rubbing your face against my beard?”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As you may have recognized most of the plot is derived from Sailor Moon (a popular show from the 90s - if you don't know it you are in luck, because they are currently running a remake called Sailor Moon Crystal). During episode 3 Usagi (Sailor Moon) was so astonished by Rei's (Sailor Mars's) beauty when she saw her for the first time that she literally followed her home. That's why Stiles is acting the way he is when he meets Derek.  
> The witch's maze is inspired by a show called Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It's a deconstruction of the whole magical girl genre and I can highly recommend it, but be prepared for the feels. It may look cute, but the plot isn't.
> 
>  ~~I left some plot points open for the unlikely scenario that I will write a sequel to this story.~~ I decided to write two additional chapters, so stay tuned and visit me on [tumblr](http://lerrachim.tumblr.com) for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to add two chapters! A big thank you to [serejane](http://serejane.tumblr.com) and [whereupon](http://whereupon.tumblr.com) for the beta read. I love you so much <3  
> I added some tags and characters and (hopefully) some feels. Have fun!

“Jupiter power, make-up!” the tall, dark skinned boy said and Stiles could feel how the air surrounding him was charging up with static energy. When Boyd had finished his transformation, he just stood there and didn't move at all, which was weird, since Stiles usually felt the urge to strike a pose and give a little speech. Even Derek did so and hated it. Well, at least he _claimed_ to hate it, and since Stiles never deliberately had tried to stop it before, and Boyd just had proven that the pose wasn't necessary, there was a big chance that Derek was faking the whole 'I can't help it' act.

Boyd just stood still and seemed unimpressed by his newly obtained green skirt and collar, as well as the pink ribbon that was attached to his chest.

“Now what?” he asked facing Cora, who had just prompted him to say the magical words and transform.

“Use your new abilities to hit the enemy with electricity,” Cora explained.

For a moment Boyd starred at his open, gloved palms before he nodded and did what the cat had asked him to do. With Boyd's help and the powers that had been granted to him by Jupiter, the three of them were able to defeat the monster that had been resilient to Derek's fire and too quick for Stiles' moon tiara.

Boyd was a new student in Stiles' High School. He and his parents had recently moved to Beacon City, and it seemed like a mere coincidence that he had been present during the battle. It was the first time that one of the witch's henchmen had attacked directly outside the maze, furthermore it had been a surgical strike against Derek and Stiles. Obviously, the witch was changing her tactics, but Stiles couldn't say, whether she considered them as an actual threat or if she was simply annoyed by their frequent interfering.

“So, you must be bursting with curiosity! Don't you wanna ask what this is all about?” Stiles wanted to know, after they had transformed back into their regular clothes.

“I guess,” Boyd replied, but shrugged his shoulders anyway.

So Cora began to explain. She told him, how she had come to earth with most of her memories gone, except for the knowledge of the forthcoming attack of the evil queen of witches, how she had remembered about the holy Sailor Warriors the first time she had met Stiles, and how, together, they had found a way to enter the witch's maze willingly. Cora also mentioned their mission to find her prince, since finding him was vital, if they wanted to defeat the witch, also it would be Boyd's role, alongside the other Sailor Warriors, to protect him at all cost.

While Derek remained silent for the most part, Stiles constantly interrupted Cora's monologue. He really felt like it was necessary though, since Boyd never asked any questions and kept a straight, almost uninterested face during the whole explanation. Stiles needed to make sure that Boyd grasped the gravity of the situation.

“Do you understand?” he asked with raised eyebrows. “You can't take this lightly. It's dangerous. Life-threatening.” He emphasized every syllable of the last word, but still got no decent reaction to his words, thus he continued, ”I'm serious! I almost died twice the past two weeks alone. Ask Derek, it's true! As a Sailor Warrior, you need to be strong, serious, matchless, pretty, energetic and courageous, do you think you can be that person?”

Boyd's face remained vacant like a wall. “Is he always that way?” he asked Cora.

“Just ignore him,” the cat advised and instructed him to follow her, so they could finish their conversation without Stiles disturbing them any further.

“Pretty? Really Stiles?” Derek questioned him with a playful smirk on his face.

Usually Stiles would swoon over that view. Smirking Derek was easily his number one favorite facial expression, but instead he began blushing and responded quickly, his brain still distracted by the things he wanted to do with Derek's face, “Yes … I mean what? Is that your way of telling me I'm ugly? Because I really didn't need you to undermine my confidence. Thank you a lot.”

“That's not what I meant. I ...” Derek began, but never finished the thought. Leaving Stiles to drown in awkwardness.

When Boyd and Cora returned soon afterwards, Stiles asked what Boyd had been doing here anyway, alone in the park and late at night.

“I overheard some kids talking about playing baseball and I thought I might join them,” Boyd stated neutral.

“Dude, that was hours ago,” Stiles said puzzled.

“I know.”

“Then why didn't you …?” Stiles wondered. “ Scott and I were here. We totally could have used you in our team!”

“I have troubles making friends and talking to people in general,” Boyd confessed.

_No shit!_

“Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. We are a team now. You and I and Derek. Well, Derek doesn't go to our school, because he thinks he is a grown-up, but I can introduce you to Scott tomorrow. Everybody likes Scott.”

“I don't think I want to be your friend. You're annoying,” Boyd declared dryly. 

Derek snorted amused, meanwhile Stiles was too baffled to say anything. Eventually, he chose to ignore Boyd's comment and said, “Anyway, do you have any further questions? Because I really need some sleep, soon. Also, Harris is going to do a pop-quiz in the morning. I can feel it in my bones.”

“Do I have to wear the costume every time?”

“Yes,” Derek sighed bitterly.

“OK. I don't mind. See you tomorrow,” Boyd said and wandered off, soon he had vanished into the darkness. 

“I like him,” Derek stated on their way home. 

“Well, good for you,” Stiles muttered discontent. It hadn't been the first time that someone had told him that he was annoying. He talked way too much, with or without his Aderall. Also, there was his habit of constantly moving his body parts. He got it, OK? He wasn't exactly mad at Boyd for mentioning it. Just …

“No, really, I think he will be of great help,” Derek said oblivious to Stiles' shift in mood.

“Yeah, whatever, go and marry him, if you like him that much,” Stiles mumbled sourly.

Cora meowed warily, but didn't actually say anything.

“What the hell? I never meant to say that you're ugly, if you're still mad about that,” Derek snapped, “I only doubted that being pretty would be a necessity to win in a battle.”

“That's not …” Stiles began, but stopped himself and turned his head around so he wouldn't have to face Derek anymore.

“Then, what is it, Stiles? You aren't mad at Boyd, are you?”

“No.”

“So are you just generally pissed off, or do you have a problem with me?” Derek said, softer than he had spoken before, but still demanding. 

Inside his mind, Stiles was screaming. Of course he was pissed off. He was angry that he couldn’t help, but be the most irritating kid in school. He was furious at the way people throughout his entire life had treated him, and felt like an idiot for thinking there would be ever another person beside Scott, who would want to be friends with him.

“Seriously, just spit it out!”

“You think I am annoying, too, don't you?” Stiles finally burst, when he couldn't stand his own thoughts anymore.

“That's not … I mean yeah, sometimes you can be a pain the neck, everybody knows that, but …”

Of course! Derek was only spending time with him, because he had to, because they had a mission to accomplish. Stiles was such an idiot for thinking otherwise. Why did he even bother anymore? He should be used to this already.

They remained completely silent for a minute or so, while they continued their way home. The point, where he and Derek had to split, getting closer and closer.

“For most of the time, I like being in your company, OK? We are friends. I thought you were aware of that,” Derek stated eventually. He had stopped his pace and was starring directly into Stiles' eyes. Looking like he was searching for something.

_Wait what?_

“You really mean that?” Stiles asked in shock.

“Yes,” Derek confirmed.

“And you're not only saying that to make me feel better?” Stiles questioned, because he was paranoid like that.

“No.”

“Oh well, thanks, I guess,” Stiles said after an embarrassing amount of time, in which he had began to blush, “And sorry about, well, me acting like an annoying little shit again.”

Derek laughed out loud. Something he had never done before in Stiles' presence. Not that his comment had been particularly funny, but Stiles was done questioning Derek's motivations for the night. When they had to part, Derek gave Stiles a shy smile, before he said his goodbyes.

“See ya tomorrow, after school? We need to instruct Boyd!” Stiles yelled after him.

Derek stuck his thumb in the air, instead of responding properly, and for a moment Stiles felt way too overwhelmed by the cheesiness of that action, and it was totally Derek's fault that he tripped three times on the rest of his way. Nothing would convince him of the contrary. 

 

 

“Scott, meet Boyd. Boyd, this is Scott,” Stiles introduced, after everybody had sat down in the school cafeteria during lunch. 

“Hey man, nice meeting you,” Scott said energetically and began to shovel big spoons full of curry inside his mouth. Stiles never understood Scott's food choices, to be honest.

“Yeah,” Boyd replied. He was eating curry, too, and Stiles already felt like the two boys were conspiring against him.

“We met yesterday in the park. He wanted to play baseball, too, but he was too late,” Stiles explained.

“Wait, you went back to the park without me?” Scott whined with a hurt expression on his face.

“Dude, you had to work, remember? Besides, I was meeting with Derek, so ...”

Scott wrinkled his nose and groaned like he was in pain. “OK yeah, I'm suddenly glad I wasn't there with you.”

Stiles snorted in return an began eating his curly fries. Meanwhile, Scott started a conversation with Boyd about Baseball and other sports they were interested in. Stiles didn't bother to listen, though he admired Scott's ability to let people open up. Stiles never had thought that Boyd was even able to speak so many words at once, yet here he was, happily chatting with Stiles' best friend. He wasn't jealous at all. 

“I'm gonna see Allison now, we have a biology project to finish. Wish me luck?” Scott declared nervously, after he had eaten up. 

“Get her, Tiger! I know you can do it,” Stiles encouraged him, because he was a good friend.

“Nice talking to you, Scott,” Boyd said.

“To you, too,” Scott replied and flashed a bright grin to both of them before he left the cafeteria. 

“So, that was Scott. If you say something mean about him, I will end you,” Stiles warned.

Boyd took a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Eventually, he sighed wistful and said, “He looks just like my old crush.”

There was so much wrong about that statement, that Stiles' mind went blank. He had no idea, where to start. Not that he had any time to think it through, since Erica had approached them and apparently wanted something from Boyd. She was a senior and quite infamous among Stiles' year.

“You're the new guy, aren't you?” she said and bent forwards, so much that her head was on the same level as Boyd's. It seemed like she was inspecting every detail of his face. Eventually, she took a deep breath and slowly leaned back. She grabbed the apple Stiles had been saving on his plate, and took a deep bite without smearing any of her red lipstick.

“It's been a month. Why the sudden interest?” Boyd asked rather unimpressed by Erica's behavior.

“I've been busy, honey,” she stated with a bittersweet vibe in her voice.

“Seducing freshmen again?” Stiles mocked. Normally, Stiles wouldn't care about how she was spending her time or with whom, but the second she had taken his apple, it had become personal. 

“Don't be jealous, Stiles, you had your chance. I'm talking to the new guy now,” she replied with an elegant wave of her blonde hair.

“I'm not jealous, Erica. I told you twice already that I'm not interested in you,” Stiles grouched. Why did he even bother? Right, his daily supply of vitamins had been stolen!

“I am everybody's type,” she claimed without blinking an eye. “And you're just a sour spaz, regretting the chance of a lifetime.”

“Oh my god, I'm gay you, effing douchebag!” Stiles yelled, loud enough that the surrounding tables stopped their constant chattering.

Erica laughed outright and said, “And you think that's something I couldn't change?”

Stiles was busy panicking though, and didn't listen to her anymore. _Shit shit shit shit._ He hadn't even told his father, and all of the sudden, half of the school was in the know.

 

 

Derek had spent his day working at the orphanage. Ever since the spectacular return of Carver, Olly and Andrea, they made sure to keep an extra eye on them, which meant that there was a lot of work to do. None of the children could remember any of the events in the witch's maze. With the exception of Derek and Stiles, nobody had any clue of what had happened to them. 

Andrea was very startled, when she learned that she had been missing for more than a week. All three of them were fine though, just like Cora had promised. Stiles had explained that the passing of time in the maze tended to differ from how it flowed in the real world. Furthermore, he explained that the horrors that Derek had faced were meant to crush unwanted intruders, while possible victims were mostly put to sleep, so the witch could feed on them for an extended time period. This was a very fortunate circumstance, since otherwise, the children would have been traumatized for the rest of their lives. Even more than they already were, that is. 

Derek didn't knew the back story of every kid in the orphanage. It wasn't any different from the homes Derek had grown up in though. Some of the kids were very young and would be brought into families soon, others had spent years of their life in the foster system without ever settling down for real. Then, there were those children that were still young, but too problematic and traumatized to be adopted. 

Derek had been one of those kids. He had gone through years of therapy sessions until he had been able to accept what his father had done to his brother and his mother, what his father had wanted to do to Derek, too.

During his time in the foster system, the only person Derek had considered a friend was a sociology major, who had been volunteering in one of the many orphanages Derek had lived in. Her name was Laura and she was the first person that Derek opened up to after his family had been burned to death.

Whatever place Derek was sent to afterwards, Laura always made sure to visit and check on him. She even tried to adopt him eventually, but since Derek had been categorized as a child with a highly problematic background and Laura didn't had any actual experience raising kids, they wouldn't let her take him. Derek was devastated when he found out that Laura wouldn't be his new mom, but she promised him to be his big sister instead, a role that she managed to fill perfectly. 

Derek had turned 18 last winter (On December 25 to be exact, but nobody needed to know that) and had graduated one semester early from high school. He was currently enrolled in the University of Beacon City, for which he had a full scholarship. There was also some money left from his mother's life insurance, so he didn't need to worry about his finances too much.

He lived in one of the dorms, took some minor classes (his actual courses wouldn't start before fall), worked part time as a barista on campus and spent the rest of his time volunteering at the orphanage. After graduation, he had stayed at Laura's for a couple of weeks, but since she had married recently, he couldn't help, but feel like he was disturbing her domestic bliss, when he stayed there for more than a few days.

When Derek arrived at Stiles' school that afternoon, he found Stiles outside the school gate and surrounded by Boyd, the guy that Stiles had introduced as Scott, and a girl he hadn't seen before. She had long, dark hair and was smiling encouragingly, while she was talking to Stiles. Scott had one of his hands placed on Stiles' shoulder and was talking, too. Boyd stood behind Stiles and glared at every passing person. He saw Derek first and it seemed like he had said something, because suddenly Stiles turned around towards Derek. For a second Derek was anxious, because Stiles looked like he had cried or was about to do so. 

“What happened?” Derek demanded to know, but instead of answering Stiles clutched at Derek's chest and embraced him, just like he had done after their first adventure in the maze. Derek was too stunned to react, though he wasn't sure if he would have pushed the boy away or would have returned the hug. Probably the latter, if he was being honest. After all, they were friends, weren't they?

“Sorry,” Stiles whispered so quietly that only Derek could hear him, before he let go of Derek.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked again. Slowly, he began to worry about what had happened to cause such a reaction from Stiles. During Derek's time in the foster system, the other kids his age had always avoided him. Even in high school, Derek had been a loner, though he never knew whether his schoolmates left him alone out of fear or if there was another reason. Stiles was different from those kids. During the past couple of weeks, they hadn't only battled alongside each other, but Stiles had also showed interest in Derek as a person. If something was wrong with Stiles ...

“Hi, I am Allison,” the girl introduced herself. Her prominent dimples were reminding him of Laura. “You don't need to worry. Stiles is just a little unsettled, because of a dispute he had during lunchtime.”

“Oh my god, my life is over,” Stiles whined. Clearly, he wasn't in any state to explain the situation.

“It's not, dude! Everything will turn out OK,” Scott assured emphatically. “It had to happen eventually. Look, Allison didn't knew and she still likes you just fine.”

While Allison hastily confirmed Scott's statement, Derek raised an eyebrow towards Boyd, who hadn't spoken a word yet.

“He had an argument with this Erica girl in the school cafeteria. At the end of it, he screamed at her that he is gay, and now he is freaking out, because, apparently, nobody knew except you and Scott,” Boyd explained.

Derek's eyes widened in surprise, because no, Stiles being gay was totally new information. Well, fine, the thought that he might be had crossed Derek's mind, the boy had rubbed his face on Derek's stubble for crying out loud, but Stiles definitely hadn't told him yet. Why would Boyd think so? Derek was about to ask that question, but Stiles intervened before a single syllable had left Derek's mouth.

“Oh my god Boyd, your telling it all wrong!” Stiles complained.

“Isn't that what happened, though?” Scott asked confused.

“That's what I heard, too,” Allison confirmed.

“Yeah, technically, but he can't just leave out all the important details, like how I was trying to protect his virtue or why I'd even scream something like that,” Stiles said wrought-up.

“I thought Boyd was the one, who protected you,” Scott wondered, sounding even more confused than before.

“No, that happened later on. See Boyd? If you leave out the details, people get confused,” Stiles muttered.

“Speaking of which,” Allison interrupted, “Boyd, I totally forgot, but the principal wants to talk to you. Do you know where his office is?”

Boyd shook his head in response and Allison offered to show him the way. Before they left Allison said, “Cheer up Stiles, it's going to be OK. Scott, meet me in the library, it will take me a few minutes, though. I need to grab something from my locker. Oh, and Derek, it was nice meeting you!”

Derek responded with the appropriate phrase and after Boyd had added his goodbyes, they were gone, which left Derek alone with a still unsettled Stiles and an awkward behaving Scott. Derek never understood why Scott was acting this particular way around him. Maybe it was the age difference.

“Oh well, I better get going, too. Allison and I still need to finish our project …” Scott mumbled before he turned his full attention towards Stiles. “Listen man, everything is going to be alright. The semester is almost over and after the summer break nobody is going to talk about this anymore and if somebody threatens you again, next time I'll beat them up, just like Boyd did today.”

“Sure you don't mean _try_ to beat them up and totally die from an asthma attack?” Stiles commented with additional panic in his voice.

Scott gave a wild grin, showcasing his slightly crooked chin, before he responded again. “I'm a survivor, they won't be able to harm me. You should totally focus on the bright side of this, though.”

“And that would be what?” Stiles wondered.

“You don't have to hide anymore that you caught yourself the hottest boyfriend! His words by the way, Derek, not mine,” Scott added with a glance to Derek, before he left him alone with Stiles.

“The hottest boyfriend?” Derek parroted, his eyebrows raised questioningly. He was absolutely confused by the direction the conservation had taken. Was it possible that Derek knew so little about Stiles life? The boy was constantly babbling, when they were together. He would have mentioned something important like a boyfriend, wouldn't he?

“Oh shit,” Stiles whined and stared to his feet while he began to gnaw on his bottom lip.

“What is it?” Derek demanded harshly and regretted his intonation immediately, because now Stiles looked scared and that was the last thing Derek wanted in this situation. Sure, sometimes it could be fun to scare Stiles a little, but only in the teasing kind of way, not when he already was upset.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Derek asked softly and got an affirmative nod as a response. 

“So?”

“I might have told Scott that you are my boyfriend,” Stiles mumbled quietly.

“What? Why would you do that?” Derek snarled.

“Oh my god, I don't know, I panicked?” Stiles screamed in return.

“Panicked? Really Stiles?” Derek couldn't imagine a situation in which it would be helpful for Stiles to lie to his best friend about his relationship with Derek.

“Yes, I … I'm sorry, really sorry, but could you just let me explain, please?” Stiles begged.

“Fine,” Derek huffed. He wasn't really that mad about it. It actually was even a little funny, considering Scott's awkward behavior that totally made sense now. “I'll listen.”

“You will? Oh wow. Cool. So yeah … Don't know where to begin, though. Before … Before I met you, Scott was kinda mad at me, because I kept lying to him about the fights in the maze, and he had noticed that something was wrong. Cora told me that I couldn't tell him about, well, anything concerning the witch, because I wouldn't want to involve him in this. So yeah, Scott was pissed, but two weeks ago he saw us, I mean you and me, together, and the next day he asked me about you, and I panicked and told him that you're my boyfriend and that I've been hanging out with you all the times I couldn't tell him what I had been doing. I kinda regretted it immediately, you know? Because fake relationships really aren't my style, you have to believe me. But Scott was so sweet about it and happy that he didn't had to act all angry and mad around me anymore that I just couldn't confess that I had told him another lie. So that's why ...” Stiles explained, speaking fast and uncoordinated as usual, when he was nervous. 

“You could have said that I'm tutoring you or something,” Derek offered.

“What for though? I've got straight A's in every class,” Stiles said, like it was nothing.

“Still, you could have thought of something else,” Derek sighed.

“I know, OK? My brain came up with dozens of things I could have said instead, _after_ I already had claimed that you're my boyfriend. It's hard for me to lie to Scott, you know? So I simply said whatever explanation came to my mind first. I'm sorry. I get it. You wouldn't want rumors going around, saying that you're dating somebody in high school or that it is a boy for that matter.”

“That's not even the problem,” Derek wanted to say, but stopped in mid-sentence. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He couldn't care less what other people might think about him. Their opinions didn't matter. What really worried him though, was the fact that apparently, 'the hottest boyfriend' was the first thing that came to Stiles' mind, when asked about Derek. Was Stiles falling for him? What was Derek supposed to do about it? He didn't like him back, did he? At least not in that way? Derek had never fallen in love with somebody. He didn't want to. There was no point to it. Laura might be happy with her husband, but that was nothing for Derek, was it?

“Please, don't hate me.”

“I don't. It's fine. I understand. OK, no, I don't understand why you would complicate the situation like this, but it's fine,” Derek assured. There really was no point in being mad at Stiles, was there? “I don't care what other people may think. Anyway, what about the part where Boyd was beating up people for you?”

“Oh that! I totally forgot! I really like him now,” Stiles replied relieved. “After lunch, a couple of juniors surrounded me, because they had the opinion that I had given them strange glares, which I totally haven't by the way, and Boyd punched one of them in the face and gave a speech about equality and wow, it turns out he really is a warrior for love and justice.”

“Shouldn't you be with him at the principal's office then and explain what happened?” Derek reprehanded.

“Shit, I guess you're right,” Stiles admitted and asked, if Derek would accompany him or rather wait outside the school.

 

 

They never made it to the office though, because half on their way, Stiles had the sensation of magic being used nearby. Judging by the cold feeling inside his chest, Stiles knew that it was a spell being weaved with harmful intentions. He told Derek, who had a similar feeling and they agreed to search the school for the source. Hopefully, they would be able to stop it, before it was too late.

They followed the trail until they almost had reached the library. They found Scott and Erica together outside the building that contained the art and music departments. They were kissing each other. Well, to Stiles, it rather looked like Erica was sucking the air out of Scott, but he might have been biased, because of his reluctance towards the blond girl. Stiles only realized that Erica was the source of the magic, when her eyes began glowing red and Scott dropped to the ground.

Stiles yelled his name and Erica turned her head towards them, shrugging her shoulders when she callously said, “Looks like I've been busted. Don't worry though, I didn't take all of his vital energy – yet.” 

She licked her upper lips with what turned out to be a very long tongue, inhumanely long even. In the meantime, her fingernails had elongated several inches into sharp claws that were now directed at Stiles and Derek. “Don't worry, you're next, Stilinski, and there is nothing you can do.”

“Don't be so sure about that,” Stiles responded and after he had shared a glance with Derek, he yelled, “Moon prism power, make-up!” The transformation only took an instant and Stiles opened his eyes again, as soon as he could feel the reassuring weight of his tiara on his forehead.

“We are the pretty sailor suited soldiers Sailor Moon – and Sailor Mars,” he and Derek said in unison, “We are the guardians of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon – and in the name of Mars, we will punish you!”

At the end of the sentence, Stiles and Derek stood back to back, striking an awesome team pose they totally hadn't practiced before. Derek had crossed his arms a few inches before his chest, while Stiles had pointed his index finger in a judgmental gesture towards Erica.

“You guys are hilarious! I'm peeing my pants,” Erica cawed ugly, right before she launched at them, claws first, trying to impale Derek.

Splitting apart, Stiles and Derek were able to dodge Erica's attack. Stiles turned around immediately, yelled, “Sailor Kick” and jumped in the air to hit Erica with his knee. The impact forced her to tumble backwards, where she almost was hit again, this time by one of Derek's fireballs. It exploded right in front of her, but it looked like she had cast a protecting spell just in time.

“Don't think I'm defeated this easily!” she screamed and raised her hand. A red energy emitted from her palm and when Derek and Stiles were touched by it, they were paralyzed.

“Stiles, I can't move!” Derek warned, because he was the first to be hit by Erica's magic, but it was too late. Erica cackled jarringly and stepped towards Stiles.

“Now look at this: I-am-gay-you-effing-douchebag-Stilinski and his little boyfriend, all dressed up in their cutest outfits and completely helpless. Is this exciting for you? Running around in skirts and pretending to be, what, exactly? Warriors of love and justice? Sorry kiddo, but there is no such thing as love or justice and I will prove it to you.”

Stiles was on the verge of tears when he answered her, “That's not true. Love is real. I can see it in my fathers eyes every time when he leaves for work. I can hear it, when Scott asks me, if I'm alright. I can feel it in my chest everyday, growing stronger and stronger. It makes me sad that you never felt it, but it's still real. Even if you don't know it.”

Erica chuckled and stroked with one of her claws alongside Stiles' cheek, leaving a small trace of blood behind. “You know, I couldn't wait for my queen to finally give me the allowance to kill my victims. All this time, I took only a little life essence with each kiss, so nobody would notice my doing. All this time, I couldn't wait for more. You were the only one who was able to resist my charm and now, you'll be the first I kill.”

“Leave him alone!” Derek snarled and Erica chuckled again.

“Or should I start with your friend? He is a little old for my taste, to be honest, but I have no problems working around my personal preferences, if it increases your pain, Stilinski.”

“No!” Stiles screamed desperately. He needed to move, needed to free himself. He absolutely couldn't let her hurt Derek.

Erica stood in front of Derek, preparing to kiss him, when she was hit by a lightning strike that catapulted her across the yard.

“Sailor Jupiter!” Stiles cheered and noticed that he was able to move again. Boyd stood in the entrance to the main building and had transformed into his holy armor. Cora sat right behind him.

“Watch out,” Cora said, and directed their attention towards Erica again.

“Great, yet another pervert! Don't think it is over,” Erica hissed and jumped forward. When Stiles grasped her intention, it was too late and she already had pulled Scott back to his feet and put a claw to his throat. “Don't move or the boy is dead.”

“If you hurt him, I will burn you down to ashes,” Derek yelled at Erica.

For a brief second, Scott opened his eyes. His voice was weak and tiered when he spoke. “Stiles, whats going on? Why are you …?” Scott asked, but he had lost his consciousness again before he could finish his question.

“Stiles, you have to use your moon tiara!” Derek declared, but it wasn't any good. Even if Erica hadn't killed Scott before Stiles had removed his tiara from his forehead, his magical attack might harm Scott, too.

“Does Scott look innocent to you? Believe me. He is not,” Stiles stated desperately. Derek responded with a pained expression.

“Looks like we reached a tie then. How about I take him with me into the maze as a consolation price?” Erica proposed and used her free hand to scratch through the air and open an entrance to the maze by doing so.

“No, you can't do that!” Stiles screamed. He couldn't loose Scott! 

“Oh sweetheart, I think I can,” Erica laughed viciously, but before she could enter the gateway, a rose-twig with a red blossom on the top hit the hand that was holding Scott's throat. Erica screamed in pain and let go of the boy.

“Now Sailor Moon!” a familiar voice screamed. A girl in a tuxedo stood on the roof of the arts department. Her long cape was waving in the wind as well as her black hair. Her face was covered with a white mask around the eyes. It was the girl that had interfered in Stiles' battles for a few times before he had met Derek. Stiles already had began to think that he wouldn't see her again.

The short time that Stiles was startled by her sudden appearance was enough for Erica to escape through the gate she had created. Stiles threw his tiara after her, but it was too late.

The girl in the tuxedo jumped from the roof and securely landed on the ground, without hurting herself. Only when she leaned over Scott's limp body, Stiles recognized her. He never had seen her from such a short distance, but now it was obvious.

“Allison?” Stiles asked startled yet again.

“Of course it's me,” the girl responded with panic in her voice, “Somebody call an ambulance, we need to get Scott to a hospital!”

“On it,” Derek said, while Stiles fell down on his knees.

On the brink of a panic attack, Stiles fumbled for Scott's pulse. It took him a couple of seconds to find it. Seconds that felt like hours, in which he mumbled his best friend's name again and again. “Come on Scott, come on!” Stiles begged eventually.

When he finally found Scott's pulse, it was so weak that Stiles almost mistook it as a reverberation of his own. It was too weak. Scott wouldn't survive, if Stiles didn't do something. Without thinking about it, Stiles closed his hands around Scott's and shut his eyes.

The others gasped when his hands began glowing. “What is he doing?” Allison asked.

In the distance, Stiles heard Cora answering, “As guardian of the moon, it is one of his powers to transfer parts of his life force to another person. He is sharing his energy with Scott to ease the shock.”

“Can we help?” Boyd wanted to know, but Cora shook her head.

“Only Sailor Moon is able to do this.”

“Will his energy be enough to rescue Scott?” Allison asked afraid.

“I'm sorry. Only time can tell,” the black cat answered, before Stiles felt his own consciousness slipping away.

 

 

Somewhere in the midst of the maze, Erica entered a dark hall, that was only illuminated by the blue light that two torches on the other side of the room radiated. A purple carpet led across the whole room where her queen sat on a marmoreal throne.

Erica hurried to bow down on her knees, her glance never leaving the ground, not daring to face her emperor’s glare.

“You disappointed me, Erica,” the queen said. “Not only did you fail your mission to find the prince, but you also failed to bring me any new energy and wasted a perfect opportunity to wipe out all our enemy's at once.”

“I beg your forgiveness, your majesty.”

“You need to be punished,” the queen declared and raised her hand.

“I will accept whatever punishment your majesty will see fit,” Erica said with a broken voice.

“Very well,” the queen said with a slight smile, and all of a sudden, there was nothing but pain.

Erica fought hard to keep her voice down. She knew that screaming would only encourage her queen to continue the torture. She tried to focus on her breathing, but it wasn't any good. After hours, maybe even days of suffering agonies, Erica had completely lost track of time and, eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

“Please, I've had enough. I won't last any longer, Queen Lydia,” Erica begged.

The queen smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I try to post the final chapter next week, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Stiles' coming out wasn't planned at all, it just happened while I wrote and I was kinda surprised by it, I hope you were too. Also I'm not sorry about Evil!Erica, I hope you like her :D
> 
> I probably should explain Stiles' "things Sailor Warriors need to be" That is a reference to Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne, another magical girl series, about a girl that was supposed to be the incarnation of [Jeanne D'arc](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joan_of_Arc) and during her transformation in the german dub she would say "strong, ready, invincible, pretty, determined, courageous" (stark, bereit, unbesiegbar, schön, entschlossen, mutig). Now apparently, the anime never was released with English dub, but the manga translation seems to be "strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, energetic and courageous" I don't speak Japanese and couldn't determine witch translation is closer to the original, but I really wanted Stiles to say 'pretty' so I decided to mix both variants. I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> It's one of Sailor Jupiter's running gags that whenever they encountered a handsome looking man, she would be reminded of her former crush. That's why Boyd says what he says about Scott.
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr!](http://lerrachim.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way longer than I assumed, but in return it's almost double length, so please don't be mad ;)
> 
> I put an additional trigger warning for this chapter in the end notes, so maybe you want to check that out first.
> 
> A big thanks to [humanother](http://humanother.tumblr.com) and [serejane](http://serejane.tumblr.com) for cheering and beta reading.
> 
> This is the last chapter and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Enjoy!

“Sorry dude, but that's not how it works,” Stiles laughed, despite the serious look on Scott's face and the promise he had made a second ago, to convince Scott that it was OK to step outside his bedroom.

“What do you mean? Are you saying that this still isn't short enough?” Scott asked self-conscious and shot a glance at himself in the mirror. 

“Nope, I'm saying that you can't just sew your own costume and suddenly have magical powers,” Stiles clarified.

“But Allison said ...”

“I guess she was hoaxing you then.”

“But why would she …?” Scott whined embarrassed and stormed back inside his room, Stiles at his heels.

“Dude, that really is a short skirt,” Stiles laughed again and leaned forward so that he could touch the yellow fabric. “Was that your idea?”

“Allison said it would go great with a black pair of stockings, but I haven't bought them yet.” 

Stiles couldn't help, but agree with her. In combination with the brown leather corsage, the yellow ribbon on Scott's neck and the mini beret, it would make a rather cute outfit. Stiles knew that there were probably a hundred more important things to discuss at hand, but couldn't help himself and not tease his best friend over this unexpected development. “Yet?” he parroted.

“Might as well finish what I started, don't you think? I mean, just for fun of course, not because Allison said that I have to, if I want to help you,” Scott mumbled hastily, throwing shy glances towards his best friend.

“Yeah, absolutely. It's a fun thing to do. I get it.”

“Ah-I don't … I don't think you do. Actually … What I mean is that I really like wearing this,” Scott admitted, blushing crimson. 

“Oh ... OK, cool,” Stiles said astonished, the feeling of guilt quickly creeping up inside him for making fun of his best friend.

“Do-Don't get me wrong, I still like girls and stuff. I mean, you can't imagine what Allison's smile does to me. It's just, you know, _this_ feels right, too.”

“You look cute.”

“For real?”

“Yeah, you do,” Stiles confirmed with a warm smile.

“It … it really feels weird to say this out loud. I mean, until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't even allow myself to think about it. What is going to happen now? What am I supposed to do?” Scott began to panic and his breathing fastened. Stiles knew that the situation could easily end in an asthma attack and engulfed Scott in a loose hug.

“It's going to be fine,” he said encouragingly. “You have all the time in the world to think about it. Just dress the way you want to and if anyone dares to make fun of you, Boyd and I will beat them up. Well, probably Boyd is gonna throw all the punches, while I'm cheering, but that's just a detail we'll figure out when the time has come.”

“Thanks, man,” Scott said, tightening the hug as he calmed down. They were startled by the sound of knocking at the door.

“Hey guys! Am I interrupting something?” Allison asked, sticking her head in the room.

Scott's grin widened and his eyes brightened up. He let go of Stiles and waved for Allison to enter his room. “No, you're not. Come inside.”

“So you finally decided to show Stiles what we're working on,” she observed after she had briefly hugged Scott and Stiles. 

“Yeah,” Scott replied and blushed again, as if he just now remembered that he was still wearing his costume.

“Has he shown you the other outfits yet?” Allison asked excited.

“There are more?”

“She kept telling me that it wasn't working, because the color was wrong or that the skirt wasn't short enough and I kinda went with it. I know it seems stupid now, but I really wanted to help you fight the bad guys,” Scott admitted.

“What? It's not my fault that he believed me,” Allison defended herself when Stiles glared at her.

“Allison Martin, you are an evil person!” Stiles declared and raised his index finger in a judgmental gesture. “What were you thinking? Using poor Scott's mixed feelings and his loyalty towards me, his best friend, to trick him like this. It's diabolic! Don't tell me you actually believed what you told him.”

“Of course not,” Allison responded with an impish grin, “To be honest: I just like to dress him up. No harm intended.”

“I- I like being dressed up by you,” Scott blurted out.

“You guys are unbelievable,” Stiles sighed exhausted, but Allison and Scott ignored him in favor of intensely starring into each others eyes.

“Oh well, I leave you two to it then. Gotta meet up with Derek and Boyd, anyway,” Stiles finally said.

“Wait! What about – you know – Derek? Didn't you want to talk about him?” Scott stopped him. Stiles hesitated shortly, but he didn't want to put a damper on Scott's and Allison's newly found attraction for each other, or maybe he just wasn't in the right mood to talk about his misery.

“No, it's fine. We can talk another time. Have fun you two.”

“Chin up!”, Allison yelled after him.

Stiles left Scott's place without turning around. When he stepped outside it was already getting dark. Scott had left the hospital three weeks ago. Even after Stiles' attempt to heal Scott, he had been very weak, and his doctors had insisted to keep him connected to a heart monitor for several days.

Scott's mother, who worked at the hospital, had been furious, when nobody could explain her, what had happened to her son. There was nothing they could say, though. After all, Stiles couldn't tell her that one of their school's seniors turned out to be an evil incubus, who sucked out Scott's live force. So he kept quiet and only told her that he and Allison had found Scott unconsciously lying on the ground. Luckily, Stiles had regained his own consciousness before the paramedics had arrived.

Scott, however, was a complete different problem. He had seen Stiles and the others in their battle suits. He remembered Erica kissing him, remembered how she had dragged him on his feet, her claws on his neck. Stiles could have told Scott that it all had been a very vivid dream, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend another lie. Although Stiles had kept everything a secret from him, Scott had been hurt. He had deserved to know the truth and so Stiles had told him.

When Scott had been on the road to recovery, Stiles had tried to ask Allison about her involvement in the battle against the witch, but she had refused to go into any details until just a few days ago, when summer break had started. Stiles could remember every word of their conversation. However, even after discussing it with Cora, Derek and Boyd, there was still so much that they didn't understand yet. Were did the witch come from? What was her intention despite spreading chaos and evil? How were they supposed to find their prince? Allison's tale had only led to further questions.

“What has changed?” Stiles had asked her, after she had approached him.

“I have those dreams,” Allison had answered.

“Dreams?”

“Maybe visions. I'm not sure. They only ever show me tiny fragments. It's like I'm remembering parts of another life that I lived before.”

“So you're telling me that you've been reborn?”

Allison had shaken her head. “I'm telling you that I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. It all started with me dreaming, remembering faces, and it felt like I knew them, but I had never seen them before. By now, I think those people were my parents. My other parents. I remember foreign landscapes, and the sky always had this strange color, and I think there was a war. A war between two kingdoms. Whenever a gate to the maze was opened, those memories became more vivid, so I began to investigate, which is when I first met you and the witch's henchman. I would search the labyrinth for something that would help me remember, while you fought.”

“Wait what? You used me as a decoy?” Stiles had asked indignant, but Allison had remained calm and had continued to explain herself firmly.

“Well, not exactly. I knew you were fighting and used that for my advantage. I never set you up or something like that. In comparison to you Sailor Warriors, my magical powers are very limited. There is only so much I can do fighting against those monsters. So I figured I should spend my time more usefully.”

“So, did you find anything?”

“I didn't find anything that helped me to figure out how the witch can be stopped, and I still feel like I'm missing something from utter importance, some final piece to the puzzle, but two days ago, when you were fighting against this centaur guy, I overheard something that triggered another memory.”

“What was it?”

“They were looking for an artifact called Lupa's Tear. A crystal that supposedly grants it's owner every wish. The two kingdoms fought over it. I was looking for it myself. I've been involved in the battle. I just don't know how.”

“And the witch is searching for it now?”

“Yes, it seems that is the case.”

After that Allison had asked him whether he had any information about the crystal, but even after consulting Cora, he couldn't tell her anything she didn't already know. Cora had stressed that they should focus on finding their prince, since that was there mission after all, but whatever lead they had followed so far, it always ended in a dead end. Neither of them had found any clue about the whereabouts of the prince. Today, they wanted to meet and discuss their next step.

“Shit, I'm already late,” Stiles mumbled to himself and fastened his pace. Suddenly, a hostile atmosphere enfolded him and the ground right in front of him cracked open. When Stiles looked up, the color of the sky had turned into an oppressive shade of violet. 

 

 

“He is late,” Derek grumbled and put his cellphone back inside his pants pocket. He and Boyd sat together on a bench in the park, in which they had met for the first time. They were waiting for Stiles, who had promised to arrive ten minutes ago.

“It's Stiles,” Boyd replied, the 'he is always late' left unspoken.

Derek didn't respond to that, instead he shifted his gaze away from the other boy and frowned deeply. Boyd was right, wasn't he?

“You could call him, if you're worried,” Boyd offered eventually.

“I'm not,” Derek grunted, because he wasn't. There was no reason to. Stiles was late all the time. Anger would be the appropriate emotion, except that it probably was Stiles' ADHD that made it hard for him to focus on things like punctuality, and Derek couldn't bring himself to be mad about that.

“You like him, don't you?” Boyd said and Derek could feel how his heart skipped a beat.

“No.”

Boyd just starred at him, a slight smirk on his lips. Derek could endure Stiles' constant babbling and teasing and other annoying habits, but Boyd's silent treatment and the knowing look on his face were worse. Unbearable.

“It's not like that. We are friends and yes, I care about him, but that's because we're a team. He watches out for me and I watch out for him. That's it.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Derek glared at his counterpart. He wanted to snarl at Boyd, tell him that he was barking up the wrong tree, but he couldn't. There was something about Stiles that made Derek feel at ease, like he had known him for a long time, not just a couple of months. Stiles was special, but Derek just couldn't put his finger on what was different about him. When Derek's family had been killed, he had lost contact with all his friends from school and hadn't bothered finding any new ones. Aside from Laura, Derek hadn't much experience with social relationships.

His feelings for Stiles were different from what he felt for his big sister, though. Until recently, Derek had thought that it just meant that he considered Stiles a good friend. Maybe he had been wrong. But wouldn't he know for certain? Dammit! He was supposed to be an 'Agent of Love', shouldn't he of all people know what romantic affection felt like? And if he indeed was in love with Stiles, was it even smart to act on it? They had a mission to focus on. A fight to battle. He couldn't risk that for something as ephemeral as love, could he?

“Why do you even care so much?” Derek snapped, frustrated with himself.

“I just don't like watching people getting hurt.”

“I'm not –“

Derek was interrupted by the sound of a lightning tearing the air apart. The thunder had been loud enough to deafen his hearing. When Derek had recovered from the shock, the sky had turned purple and the atmosphere felt thick and tensed. It was the same feeling he had when entering the maze.

“What's happening?” Boyd yelled, as the ground in front of them cracked open. Red light shined through the rift, while it grew bigger.

“Stiles! Cora!” Derek screamed inside his mind, but it was no use. They were too far apart for the cat's telepathy to work. 

“Something is coming!” Boyd warned and he was right. A pale hand with gigantic claws reached through the breach and tore it wider apart.

Without hesitating, Derek grabbed his magical pen and spoke the necessary words. Fire engulfed him in a comforting hug and ignited a power deep inside him. After the transformation was complete, he could feel a spark underneath his fingertips that was reassuring and agitating at the same time.

As the creature pushed it's horned head through the crack, it gave a terrifying cry and shot javelin-like projectiles out of it's mouth, while half of it's body still remained inside the rift. Derek countered the attack with a precise timed explosion, burning them, before they could cause any damage. For a second, Derek was startled by how quick his body had reacted. It was almost like he had fought this kind of creature before, he just couldn't remember when.

In the meantime, Boyd had jumped in the air and now smashed down on the opponent, his fist charged with electric energy. The creature whined in pain, but managed to get a hold of Boyd's arm. It opened it's mouth to shoot another round of projectiles. Not able to evade the short-distance attack, Boyd grabbed for the monster's tongue and unleashed a second bolt.

While Boyd was fighting, three other rifts opened behind Derek and each was a gate for another demonic creature. In the distant, Derek could hear people screaming in panic, cars crashing, even gunshots. Beacon City was under attack. Derek invoked a fireball and defeated the nearest monster, but at the same time he saw two additional cracks opening. At this rate they wouldn't be able to keep up.

“We need to get out of here and find Stiles and Cora,” he yelled at Boyd, who quickly agreed.

They combined their power to blast a breach in the surging horde of enemies and made a run for it. Derek almost thought that they had managed to escape, when he heard a familiar voice laughing at them. Somebody was blocking their path.

“Not so fast,” Erica cawed, “Sorry, but I can't let you two make another step. You'll have to play with me for a while.”

“Be careful Boyd! Once her magic touches you, your body will be paralyzed.”

“Oh, I won't bother doing that today. After all, this time I have an army of demons at hand,” Erica explained with joy in her voice and gave the order to attack.

With at least a dozen of demons behind them and Erica charging from the opposite direction, Boyd and Derek had no other choice but to fight. They stood back to back. Derek threw one flaming sphere after another, and while the demons, whose lower body half turned out to be that of gigantic snakes, were held up by his attacks, Erica dodged them with ease. Boyd was focusing on summoning a storm cloud and Derek knew that it was their best chance to win this battle. He needed to buy enough time for Boyd to finish his spell, though.

Derek flung three fireballs at Erica. She evaded every one of them, but faltered when a fourth projectile that hadn't been aimed at her, but at the ground, exploded right in front of her feet. With his left hand, Derek cast another explosion directly behind him and used the blast to jump at Erica with incredible speed. In one swift move, he clenched his other hand into a fist and knocked her down. 

His knuckles hurt from the impact and he tripped slightly when he landed. Pumps really weren't the right sort of footwear for those kind of maneuvers, but Derek was getting used to it (His toes weren't, but once they were numb, it didn't bother him so much). In the corner of his eye, he saw that Boyd was ready to unleash his attack. A dark cloud had gathered above him. 

A tremendous lightning stroke into Boyd and he redirected the electricity into his palms where he created a sphere made out of pure energy.

“Supreme Thunder Dragon!” Boyd yelled, when he unleashed a bolt that was shaped like a beast with enormous wings and vicious fangs. 

While Boyd's thunder creature raged through the crowd of demons, Erica got back on her feet and before Derek could start another attack, he was hit by her paralyzing magic.

“I'm actually impressed, but it's time to wrap things up,” she declared as she past Derek and charged at his comrade.

“BOOOYD!” Derek warned, but it was too late. By the time Boyd had turned around, Erica had impaled his stomach with her elongated claws. 

“Oh, don't look so sad,” Erica whispered to Boyd, whose body was bent over, his forehead almost resting on her shoulder.

“I won't go down alone,” Boyd coughed and blood flowed out of his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Erica screeched as Boyd clenched his hand around her arm and wouldn't let her go.

“I call upon thee, Jupiter!” Boyd yelled with his last ounce of strength and before Derek could grasp what was happening, he was hit by a shock wave that swept him off his feet. He could hear Erica screaming in agony, but the sound died down quickly. 

When Derek had pulled himself together, he noticed the smell of burnt earth and saw Boyd laying on the ground with what was left of Erica beside him, thick fume surrounded both of them .

“Why would you do that, Boyd?” Derek yelled with despair, after he had hurried to his side. Boyd's body was covered in burn wounds, but he was still breathing weakly. Derek fell down to his knees and grabbed Boyd's hand. He felt helpless, couldn't think of anything to do. Panic arose inside of him, but settled down, when Boyd opened his mouth. Hope was a cruel thing. Derek knew that from experience.

“Derek, you need to,” Boyd breathed and made a rattling sound as he gasped for air. “You need to find … find Stiles and … end this.”

“I'm so sorry,” Derek whispered, because this was his fault. He had failed to stop Erica and now Boyd was paying the price.

“It's … OK,” Boyd exhaled deeply, before he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

 

 

When Stiles found Derek, he was still kneeing on the ground. It took Stiles only a few seconds to understand what had happened. It felt like somebody had stabbed him in the gut, when he realized that one of his companions had been killed, but he knew that he couldn't get lost in the feeling. Not now. Not while Beacon City was overrun by a horde of demons.

He gestured for Allison to stay where she was and slowly approached Derek. Stiles had called out his name earlier, but so far he hadn't shown any sign that he had noticed Stiles' presence.

“Derek,” he said again, as he put his hand on Derek's shoulder. “I'm so sorry.”

After a while, Derek leaned back into Stiles' touch and inhaled deeply, as if he hadn't allowed himself to breath properly all this time. He released Boyd's hand out of his clasp and placed his own hands next to his thighs, his palms faced upwards. 

Seeing Derek like this, so lost and helpless, felt devastating and Stiles wanted nothing more, but to embrace him into a tight hug and tell him that everything was going to be OK, that he could cry and that he would watch over him, until all his pain was gone. Stiles would cry, too, but he'd feel secure and comfortable doing so with Derek around. 

“Do you think you can stand?” Stiles asked instead. 

_Now is not the time._

Derek nodded and raised himself slowly. When their eyes met, Stiles gave Derek a shy smile.

“I'm glad that you're safe,” Derek said with a throaty voice, but before Stiles could reply, Derek's eyes widened and he turned around to stare into the distance.

“What is it?” Allison asked and followed his gaze.

“The witch … I can sense her. I know where we have to go. She has left the maze.”

“Derek, your eyes!” Stiles gasped, because he was almost sure that he had seen a red glint inside them. Almost.

“What about them?”

“No- Nothing. Sorry, I thought I saw something, but it seems like I was wrong … So, you really can feel the witch's whereabouts?”

“Yes, can't you?”

“No. This is so strange. Why would you be able to sense her, but I'm not?”

“There is no time to philosophize about it. We need to hurry and move on. Nobody can guarantee us that she'll stay at the same place forever. Let's go now,” Allison commanded and Stiles and Derek agreed with her. 

 

 

Thanks to their advanced strength, they were able to jump from one rooftop to another and cross the suburban regions of Beacon City much faster than it was possible by car. They came across several demons, but tried to avoid them, if possible. The sound of screaming and fighting had died down. Just like Scott, all ordinary people had fallen asleep once the atmosphere had become even thicker. Stiles didn't dare to think about his father, though. All he could hope for was that the demons would continue to ignore the humans in favor of finding him and Derek, like they had done so far.

“What is even going on? Where is Cora?” Derek asked, while they were running down an empty street.

“She is at Scott's. I asked her to watch him. We weren't sure what was going to happen, but I think Cora was right,” Stiles responded and as he saw Derek raising his eyebrows he continued, “She said that it seems like the witch is trying to create a link between our world and her's by making Beacon City part of the maze.”

“The maze is a gate between worlds?” Derek asked bewildered.

“This demon creatures are the prove. I remember fighting them from before,” Allison declared.

“Is that why you're carrying a bow all of a sudden?”

“Yes. When I saw Stiles fighting against one of those monsters, it triggered another memory. I was an archer in my previous life. Turns out that I killed a lot of them in my early days, and after I had transformed, this baby appeared in front of me,” Allison explained and gave the black wood in her hand a gentle stroke.

Stiles could empathize with Derek's dumbfounded expression, he had been flabbergasted himself, when Allison's first arrow had shot past him, only inches away from his head, and hit a demon directly in the eye.

“She kinda saved my ass today,” Stiles admitted. Allison gave him a smug smile and Stiles was thinking about things he could say to wipe it off her face, but was distracted when Derek suddenly came to a stand on top of an apartment building.

“We are close,” he declared.

“Look,” Allison said and pointed at a spot that was two or three hundred yards away.

It took a while for Stiles to see what she meant, but he had to agree that it seemed suspicious: Six creatures had gathered around a water fountain and it looked like they were guarding it. 

“Is this a trap?” Stiles wondered.

“Only one way to be sure,” Allison pointed out.

 

 

The battle was over quickly. While Derek destroyed their enemies formation with several explosions, Allison took out one monster at a time with carefully aimed shots. Stiles had summoned his crescent shaped force field and deflected every backfire.

“Great job guys!” Stiles cheered as they approached the water fountain. A familiar buzz began vibrating inside his ears. It was the feeling of strong magic being at work. “I think there might be a passage somewhere around here that will lead us deeper inside the maze.”

Derek nodded knowingly. “There is.” This time Stiles was sure that he hadn't imagined the red flash inside Derek's eyes, but he didn't want to say anything. Derek ignored Stiles' confused gaze and placed his hand above the water surface. A magical rift appeared midair with nothing but darkness on the other side.

“The witch, is she behind this gate?” Stiles asked. He wasn't exactly afraid, but anxious. This was it. The moment everything that had happened in the last couple of months had led to. There was no turning back now.

“So what are we waiting for?” Allison urged and jumped through the gate without hesitating.

Stiles and Derek shared a startled glance. Eventually the older boy said, “Be careful inside there.” and followed Allison.

A tight feeling squeezed Stiles heart. There were so many things he wanted to say in that moment, but there was no time, no opportunity. After this fight was over, he would say them all. No regrets. No holding back. _Focus Stiles._ First he had to make sure that they made it out of this battle safely. He would do absolute anything to protect Derek.

 

 

Stiles landed face first on a purple carpet that led across the entire hall. It was mostly dark, but a few torches brought some light.

“I'm glad you followed my invitation,” a voice from the other side of the room said, but Stiles couldn't detect it's origin, because Allison and Derek stood right in front of him. If it took him an extra couple of seconds to get up, it totally wasn't because he wanted to catch a glimpse under Derek's skirt. The situation was way too serious to try something like that.

“So, this was a set-up?” Derek demanded, as he and Allison approached the person that had spoken. Stiles followed them hastily until they reached a marmoreal throne. There was a young woman sitting on it with her legs crossed. Her strawberry blonde hair was plaited into a crown braid. She wore a silvery tiara that was jeweled with purple gems that perfectly went along with her lipstick and her plain but elegant dress. Everything about her radiated with augustness and dignity.

“Of course,” she said and glanced down at them imperiously. “You're going to give me Lupa's Tear.”

“We don't have it,” Stiles blurted out and regretted it immediately, because he knew that it was unwise to reveal information of such importance to your enemy without a compelling reason.

“Lies,” the queen of witches spit. “You wouldn't have made it so far without it.”

Before Derek answered, he glared at Stiles, probably to ensure that he wouldn't spill anything else. “What do you want with it?”

For a second, the queen's gaze drifted into the distance, but snapped out of it quickly as she said, “There is no point in telling you. Did you really think even one of you would leave this place alive?”

Stiles couldn't say that he was surprised by that statement. He gulped nonetheless.

“I remember now,” Allison declared out of the blue. “You're Lydia.”

“That's Queen Lydia for you, you disgusting scum!”

“You don't understand. You, Lydia, were never meant to be a queen,” Allison said and smiled weakly despite the shiver in her voice. “All this time I thought that I had forgotten something of utter importance, but everything is so clear now. Don't you recognize me?”

“Guard your tongue, you miserable brat!”

“I'm not a brat! I am Allison Argent, crown princess of the kingdom of Argent and you, Lydia, were my chambermaid, my dearest friend.” Allison removed her mask and stepped closer towards the throne. “Don't you remember me?”

“Be careful,” Derek whispered.

“You … That can't be … Allison is dead.” The queen's voice broke when she raised from her seat. “She was killed by the Sailor Warriors hundreds of years ago. You can't be her.”

“Lydia, it _is_ me. I've been reborn in this world sixteen years ago, but I remember everything: My parents, King Chris and Queen Victoria, the war, my horrible aunt Kate, you. We used to play together in the forest behind the lake. Professor Morrell was so angry with us when we skipped her lessons, but we did it anyway and always promised each other that we'd do it again. Don't you remember that?”

Allison took another step towards Lydia, raised her closed hand and stretched out her pinky. This wasn't going at all like Stiles had expected. Was it possible that all this could be over so easily? Without a fight? Derek's eyes met his, told him not to drop his guard.

“No!” Lydia cried, her voice twisted in denial. “You're not her. Allison is dead. She is waiting for me to safe her!”

“Lydia, you need to stop this,” Allison continued her attempt to convince the queen. “The war is long over. There is no reason for us to fight anymore. I know it must have been incredibly hard for you when I died, but the Lydia I loved hated the war as much as I did. She wouldn't drag an entire world full of innocent people into this.”

“Shut your mouth! How dare you? You don't know anything about me! How was I supposed to live after I lost you – Allison? She was the only one I had left. And when she died … I couldn't accept it. I promised to do anything to protect her. I had to bring her back. I won't hesitate now, not when I am this close!”

“Lydia, please! You have to listen to me,” Allison begged.

“Silence imposter!” Lydia screamed, raised her arm and in the next moment, Allison was hit by a dark energy that slammed her against a nearby pillar.

Stiles heard an appalling crack that accompanied the impact. As he hurried to Allison's side, he intuitively knew that there was nothing he could do. _No. No. No. No._ This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Panic and anger arose inside his chest, when he noticed the weird angle Allison's neck was twisted in. 

“Stiles!” Derek warned, but in that moment he didn't care. The anger was to overwhelming. 

“How could you do that? She knew you! She was your friend!” He yelled at the witch so loud that his vocal cords began hurting.

“She wasn't real. She was an imposter. I've still got her real body. I've preserved it all those years. Soon I will have enough energy to control Lupa's Tear and bring Allison back to life. The real one. Not this fake. Allison will be mine and we'll be together until the end of time.”

“You're insane!” Stiles cried in response to the witch's ludicrous laughter.

“Stiles please,” Derek insisted, “You need to calm down and focus. There is no getting through to her. Not after all she has done to get here.”

He knew that Derek was right. If he wasn't careful, the witch would kill them all and Boyd's and Allison's dead would be futile. 

“Hand over the crystal now!” Lydia demanded and rose both her arms.

Stiles jumped backwards to create some distance between him and the witch. Derek did so as well. Dozens of magical circles started to appear midair in seemingly random places and angles, as the witch began to wave her hands in a slow rhythm. It seemed like she was conducting a silent concert. The feeling of magic being woven was overwhelming and soon Stiles began to hear music. It began with a cheerful but simple piano melody, but it didn't took long until a whole orchestra joined in. The strings played in easygoing surges and Stiles would have been lulled in, if it hadn't been for Derek's warning cry.

With every beat, every staccato, a magic circle began to glow and conducted it's inscribed spell. Dark torrents of energy blasted at Stiles and Derek, other circles summoned gigantic hands that tried to grab them or seemingly harmless spheres that would shoot a flood of needles, when one of them got too near. For a while, all they could do was evading the witch's attack and although they did focus their entire attention to that task, it barely was enough. Something had to be done quickly.

For a second the witch's attacks ceased and Derek attempted to hit her with a fireball, but it seemed like she had expected that. In an elegant move, she stepped aside and as she began to dance around in slow circles, the music began to intensify and so did her attacks. 

“Enough,” Stiles screamed in frustration and so loud that he was startled by it himself.

“Do that again,” Derek prompted. Obviously he had noticed something that Stiles hadn't.

“What?”

“Scream!”

 _Oh well._ It wasn't like there weren't enough things he wanted to yell in that evil bitch's face. So Stiles did what Derek had asked and began to rant. Apparently his yelling was loud enough to disturb the music's rhythm, and soon the orchestra began to falter. Even Derek had to cover his ears.

“Shut up you little scum,” the witch screeched as she interrupted the concert.

In that moment Derek jumped at her, his fists were on fire and every punch he threw ended in an explosion. Stiles knew that Derek had experience with martial arts, but apparently, the witch had, too. She deflected fist after fist. However, she wasn't expecting the beam that Stiles shot out of the gem on his forehead. The attack wasn't as powerful as throwing his tiara, so it didn't cause a lot of damage, but it was enough to distract the witch for a second. Derek placed a direct punch against her stomach and the following explosion slammed her against her throne.

“Is it over?” Stiles asked an hurried to Derek's side, who slowly shook his head.

“I won't be defeated. Not now,” Lydia hissed as she got up and prepared to launch her next attack. “You damned Sailor Warriors won't take Allison away from me a second time. I will kill all of you and then watch my demons destroy your pathetic world. They will kill everyone you love. Just like you killed everyone I loved.”

Stiles began to stagger. He hadn't allowed himself to think of his father or Scott since the fighting had started. Even if they defeated the witch now, there would be still hundreds of demons raging through Beacon City and they wouldn't simply return to whatever hell they had come from, would they? The battle wouldn't be over. Everybody he knew would be dragged into it.

“We won't allow that,” Derek said and it was the certainty in his voice that brought Stiles out of his train of thoughts. Right! After all, love and justice always won and it was his and Derek's job to ensure that, wasn't it?

“You know what you have to do Derek!” Stiles said hoarsely and drew a magical symbol in the air. A crescent shaped barrier appeared in front of him and right in time to deflect another magical blast. The witch had resorted to attacking them directly and shot one dark glowing sphere after another out of her palm.

While Stiles was fending the witch's attack, behind him, Derek was invoking a spell that hopefully was powerful enough to defeat the witch. Eventually, Derek gave Stiles a mute sign. Timing would be of utter importance. Stiles launched at the witch, his barrier still intact, and screamed, “Sailor Kick!” but leaped aside in the last moment.

Derek shot a flaming sphere at the queen and although the attack had caught her by surprise, she managed to dodge. “Evil spirit vanish,” Derek yelled and the sphere transformed into the shape of a fiery bird, that turned around and engulfed the witch in a wall of fire.

“Now, Stiles!”

Stiles grabbed his tiara and gathered every last bit of power he still had inside him.

“Lydia, Queen of Witches: This is for Allison, for Boyd, and for everyone else you've hurt in order to fulfill your evil deeds. Prepare to be punished!”

Stiles threw his tiara, ignored the witch's screams and only when it was too late he noticed the flaming wall being torn apart. The queen's last attack consisted of hundreds of magic spears that she shot in a tight circle around herself. He heard Derek coughing in pain nearby, saw how his tiara vaporized the witch, turned around to watch Derek hitting the ground and not until then realized that he had been impaled himself. He stumbled a few steps – he needed to get to Derek's side – until the shock and the blood loss turned everything black.

 

 

When Derek opened his eyes again, there was still enough adrenaline inside his circulation to suppress most of his pain. He knew that somebody was laying beside him, and it took all his strength to turn his head around.

“I'm glad you woke up,” Stiles breathed with a weak voice.

“Stiles … What happened … the witch, is she … ?” Derek didn't realize that his own voice sounded even weaker.

“It's fine. She is dead. We defeated her, but her last attack hit both of us.”

“Are you … ?” The thought of Stiles being wounded was unbearable, and if Derek had enough energy left, he would have panicked. A sense of indifference began spreading inside him instead, which was unsettling in it's own kind. He didn't want to feel this way.

“We are both wounded,” Stiles coughed. “I don't think we'll make it.”

“No … you have to …” _survive._

“You know, I'm really glad you woke up, because there were so many things, I still wanted to say to you.”

Tears began welling up in Derek's eyes. Stiles sounded so weak, so far away. First Boyd and now this. It was too cruel. Stiles wasn't allowed to die.

“I love you, Derek,” Stiles said an huffed in relieve.

“Stiles, I ...” Derek didn't know how to finish that thought. There was no time left to sort out the confusion he felt. Stiles loved him and Derek still had no answer for him. He had never wanted to fall in love, but …

“I know you don't feel that way about me … it's fine … I still wanted to tell you. This might seem egocentric, but I really needed you to know … I always felt so safe around you … and I'm really happy that I met you. Not because you're a Sailor Warrior, too, but because you're you … You are Derek.”

“I'm glad I met you, too,” Derek whispered. His eyelids began feeling heavy and it was getting harder and harder not to give in to the urge and close them. “You … You're my best friend, you know that, don't you?” At least that Derek could say with certainty. 

“That's because I'm your only friend,” Stiles answered and laughed weakly.

“True,” Derek huffed and joined the laughter. The difference was that he had wanted to be Stiles friend. He couldn't say that about a lot of people.

“Please don't hate me for this,” Stiles pleaded and searched Derek's hand with his own. Derek gave it to him.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, his fingers entwined with Stiles'.

“I promised myself that I wouldn't let you die,” Stiles explained and his fingers began to glow. Derek had seen this before. Fear hit him, when he realized what Stiles was doing.

“Stiles stop … you can't …”

“I'm sorry Derek, I have to do this.”

Derek could feel how Stiles' life force spread inside him. There wasn't much left, but it would be enough to heal his severest wounds, enough to safe him.

Stiles loosened his grip, the flow of energy came to a stop, but this time it was Derek, who refused to let go of Stiles' hand.

“Feeling … better … already?” Stiles asked. He sounded a thousand times weaker than before. Between every word he had to stop and take a breath, his voice so quite that Derek feared that the sound of his own pounding heart might drown it.

“You saved me …” Derek stammered in disbelief. He would live, while everyone else was dead. Stiles would leave him behind. He'd be alone. Again. “You shouldn't … why did you … I can't do this again!”

“I'm sorry … I had to.”

“I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore.”

Stiles smiled weakly, but it took him a while until he had gathered enough strength to form words again.

“Hey Derek … if the maze … is a gate … between … dimensions … do you think … there is … a world … without … fighting?”

“What are you talking about? Stiles! No, keep your eyes open!” Derek sat up and placed Stiles' head on his lap. He wasn't ready for this. He'd never be. There was a glimpse of disappointment in Stiles' gaze, probably, because Derek hadn't answered his question. Hastily he tried to remember what Stiles had asked. “It's possible. Yes, there might be a world like that. Many worlds.”

“I wish … we could have … met … in such a … world … I would have … annoyed … the crap … out of … you.”

“Stiles don't leave me! You can't leave me again!”

“I love you … Derek.”

Stiles' gaze froze, his final words still on his lips. Derek placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Tears were running down his cheeks. All this felt awfully familiar. Not because it reminded him of how he had watched his family being killed, but because this exact moment had happened before. The chaos of a battlefield, Stiles gently caressing his cheeks, while Derek was desperately trying to put enough pressure on his wounds.

This was the second time Stiles had died in his arms. Just like Allison, Derek began to remember things that had happened in another life. Suddenly, everything he felt regarding the boy seemed clear. His confusion had been washed away and now that Stiles was gone Derek wasn't able to deny his feelings any longer. 

“How can you leave me like this?” he howled from the top of his lungs and pressed Stiles' head against his chest. He wanted nothing more, but to be near Stiles, to feel his remaining warmth and that it would never cease. If he could chose to stay in this exact moment for the rest of time or continue living without Stiles, he'd stay here.

Derek knew that even in his previous life, he had never told Stiles how he had felt about him, because he had been afraid and too anxious to find out, whether Stiles would reciprocate his feelings or not.

“Dammit Stiles, I love you so much,” Derek whispered.

As he said those words, words he'd never had dared to pronounce before, a heat began spreading inside his body. He was radiating sheer light and his forehead felt like it was melting. He didn't feel any pain, but the urge to scream was overwhelming. As he opened his mouth, everything turned white.

 

 

When Derek regained consciousness, he felt like he had been asleep for hours. There was no ground beneath his feet. He was floating and everything around him was white and foggy. A woman appeared in front of him. Her hair was as dark as Derek's and her eyes gleamed red. Her sight felt so familiar, yet Derek didn't know anything about her. 

“I am so sorry, Derek,” she said with a sad expression.

“Who … ?”

“I am Talia Hale. Last queen of the kingdom of Hale and I am your … ”

“Mother,” Derek whispered, and memories began flooding his mind. Yet, he mostly remembered fragments of events, so tiny that he couldn't put them together into something that made sense. This probably was how Allison had felt, when her memories had started to come back.

Talia smiled encouragingly and waited for him to sort out the chaos inside his mind.

“Why?” he asked eventually. “Why did all of this had to happen?”

“It's my fault. At least partly,” Talia started. “Our biggest treasure, a crystal called Lupa's Tear, had always been in the possession of the royal family of Hale. Blinded by it's potential power, the kingdom of Argent declared us war. A war that would last for decades and destroyed not only both of our countries, but the entire world. I can't tell you which side began, but eventually both sides – Argents and Hales – started to summon demons from another dimension, so that they would fight alongside our armies. In the end the demons combined there forces and took over.”

“Couldn't you use the crystal to defeat them?”

Bitterly Talia shook her head. “Although the crystal has the capacity to grant every wish, it isn't possible to use it for an act of war. Lupa's Tear has a mind of it's own, and it's my failure that I didn't convince the Argents of this fact before it was too late. In every generation, it only grants one wish and it will decide on it's own, when the time has come. My mother used to tell me that it would come to me only in my darkest hour and when it did, I knew she had been right.”

“What did you wish for?”

“You and the other Sailor Warriors were the last line between me and the demon hordes. After you've been killed I … I lost all my hope. The demons had won, and it was my and the Argents' fault that it had come to this. So when the crystal appeared, I knew, I had to make up for it. I wished that every victim of this war would get a second chance to live a peaceful and happy life.”

“So that's why …” Derek mumbled. Talia nodded to answer the unspoken questions. Derek, Allison, Stiles, Boyd and so many others had been reborn on earth, because of Talia's wish.

“What happened to you?”

“I knew that the crystal would go to you next and I knew that eventually somebody might come to take it from you. So I begged for another wish, asked the crystal to make sure that you'd be safe. There was only one way, though. I gave my life to become part of Lupa's Tear, so I could guide you, if it ever became necessary. However, the crystal didn't want the life of my unborn daughter.”

“Cora?” Derek asked in disbelief. 

Talia smiled briefly and nodded again. “It's time for you to make your wish.”

Derek inhaled deeply as he thought. Of course, he wanted nothing more, but to bring Stiles back to life, yet he knew that he couldn't ignore the demons raging through Beacon City, couldn't forget Boyd or Allison and all the other people that had been killed in the battle. Derek could only think of one solution, and Stiles had provided him with it.

“Are you sure? If you wish for that, you will change history,” Talia warned.

“It's the right choice.”

“I am really proud of you, my son,” his mother said and embraced him encouragingly.

Derek enjoyed this last of all moments he would have with his mother. He was glad that she had been at his side to help him come to the decision, he was about to make. Parts of him might still feel anxious about it, but deep inside his heart, he knew that it was the right one.

After another deep breath he said, “I wish that there had never been a reason for us to fight in the first place.”

 

 

**Epilog**

Two years had passed since Derek had made his wish, since he had changed history. The kids in the orphanage had never been abducted, Erica hadn't turned into a life sucking incubus and no horde of demons had overrun Beacon City. With the exception of Derek, nobody remembered that these things had ever happened. Actually, they never had happened. After all, that had been the point of Derek's wish.

Reassuring himself that Stiles and the others were alive had been the first thing Derek had done, but after Boyd hadn't recognized him, he had decided not to approach Stiles. In this world, Stiles didn't know him, and Derek felt too anxious to be faced with Stiles' disbelief and rejection. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Also he didn't want to be _that_ creepy older guy in a story Stiles would tell his friends. If Stiles not knowing him was the price for both of them being alive and safe, Derek was willing to pay it.

For the present, Derek was determined to stay away from Stiles. The boy was still in high school after all, and Derek had college classes to focus on. Maybe, someday the universe would decide to bring them together. Not that he actually believed in destiny or soul mates, but as a former defender of love and justice and after all he and Stiles had gone through, Derek dared to hope that the day he and Stiles met again would come eventually. He just hadn't thought that the day would come so soon.

Derek was still working as a barista in a campus cafe and had just received another picture of Laura and her newborn daughter Cora, when a new customers entered the shop. Derek was too distracted by the sleeping beauty that was his niece to realize, who was standing on the other side of the counter.

“What are you looking at?”

“My baby niece, isn't she ado-” Derek froze as his brain caught up with the situation. Stiles stood right in front of him and he was not prepared. Stiles wasn't supposed to be here.

“Uh, yeah, very cute, uhm, could I have an extra large caramel latte macchiato, please? Not that I don't enjoy to look at baby pictures, but my friends are waiting outside and there is this campus tour we want to attend.”

“Sure,” Derek said stiff, and began to prepare Stiles' order. Was this actually happening? It definitely wouldn't be the first time that Stiles was appearing in one of Derek's dreams.

“Hey man, I know this probably sounds completely crazy and stalker-like, but I have the feeling that we've met before. Do we know each other?”

“No,” Derek lied. He wasn't sure why, but he definitely couldn't tell him, could he?

“Oh well, thanks for the coffee, anyway. Keep the change,” Stiles said, handed him a five dollar note and left the cafe.

Derek's heart was beating so fast that it was hard to focus on anything else, but the sound of blood rushing through his ears. _Shit._ What if that had been the last opportunity he'd ever get to set things right with Stiles? What if … No! He refused to wait any longer. Not after the way Stiles had reacted just now.

Derek jumped over the counter and rushed out the shop himself, only to crush into a very startled Stiles.

“Something wrong?” the younger boy asked, after he had recovered from the impact.

“Where are your friends?” Derek babbled and cursed himself. That was not the question he had wanted to ask.

“Apparently, Lydia decided that I was taking too long, so they went ahead.”

“Lydia?” Could it be? No! That was not important right now.

“Redhead, extreme smart, doesn't like me very much,” Stiles explained.

_Do it._

“Would it – Would it sound totally crazy and stalker-like, if I told you that we actually do know each other?”

“Hah! I knew it! Not at all dude, you really seem familiar, I just don't know …”

This was too much for Derek. After two years, he was finally talking to Stiles again. Only now, he realized how much he had missed him, how much he still loved him. Without thinking, Derek took a step forwards and kissed Stiles on the mouth.

It was perfect and horrible at the same time. Perfect, because after two lifetimes, he was finally pressing his lips against Stiles' and it felt so right. Horrible, because both of them were way too surprised by the sudden contact to move their lips at all.

“Ugh … sorry. I shouldn't have done that,” Derek said and took a step back. The whole situation was suddenly becoming very awkward.

“You know, it's really not that good for one's self-esteem to hear something like that, after one had just been kissed for the very first time.”

“That was no comment on your kissing abilities. I just didn't mean to startle you,” Derek huffed.

“So, uhm, how exactly do we know each other again?”

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for.

“Would you believe me, if I told you that we used to dress up and fight against evil witches in the name of Love and Justice?”

“To be honest, that sounds like something I would do,” Stiles admitted with a wink.

They kissed again. 

This time it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Temporary Character Death; there is a rather detailed death scene in this chapter, but of course the person doesn't stay dead for long. It's a Sailor Monn AU after all =D
> 
> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think about this little ~~silly~~ story of mine, so feel free to leave a comment or visit me on [tumblr](http://lerrachim.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also I'd like to add that I have very strong feelings towards Jackson as Sailor Venus and I'm very sad that I wasn't able to include him in this story.
> 
> Scott's costume is inspired by Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Also if you were wondering which song I had in mind during Lydia's battle, it's from Madoka, too. It's called nightmare ballet and you may listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWqq_jsFOkg). Seriously if you're not listening to the Madoka OST you're missing out!


End file.
